1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved adhesive seal for timer flange. More particularly, the invention relates to a timer flange seal and to an apparatus and method whereby an adhesive holds the flanges of a timer barrel and timer stem in contact with each other until an elevated temperature, such as a cooking temperature, is reached.
2. Description of Related Art
Cooking timers of the type used in connection with the present invention have been on the market for some years. Such timers are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,748,931 and 5,323,730. The present invention comprises an improvement on such timers whereby the flanges of the stem and barrel are held in close contact with each other from the time of manufacture of the timer until the timer approaches the desired cooking temperature of the poultry or meat in which it is inserted.